villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Villains I Feel Should've Been Complete Monsters
So, this list regards villains that I feel are so terrible that they could most certainly be complete monsters but are not for a variety of reasons whether it be moral agency issues, mitigating factors, or overall being insufficiently heinous. Villains Who Should've Been CMs #'Monika' (Doki Doki Literature Club): While I love the game, as well as the surprise twists and turns, I will forever think that Monika should've been a CM, or at the very least a monster. She manipulates the character files of her own friends, amplifying them so that the player could find them unappealing, thus leaving her as the only option. She drove Sayori to severe depression leading to her committing suicide, she warps Yuri's mind, making her an obsessed woman who stabs herself to death regardless if you accept her confession or not, and she has the nerve to delete Natsuki as well. This bitch literally destroys her own world, all for the sake of being with the player. However, I personally interpret her wish as being wholly self-serving because she admits that she doesn't know much about the player, let alone whether they're male or female. It should be obvious that she doesn't really care about you, but more for what you represent. Being a real person. Now there are several factors that easily diqualify her from being an absolute monster. For one, it's the sugegstion that if one of the girls were to become class president, they would become fully self-aware that they're characters in a visual novel, which would drive them to madness because they cannot comprehend it. We see this happen to Sayori if you tried to delete Monika early (IIRC). You can also count Monika driving the characters to madness as just them being programs. However, this is Monika we're talking about; I don't fully believe her claims that they are just programmed. There are several moments where the girls break the script such as Natsuki vomiting upon seeing Yuri's decaying body, or that Yuri was aware that she was going insane, but was unable to do anything about ot. Never mind the fact that Monika is the one who's messing with the files in the first place, so maybe she is deliberately trying to claim that they are non-sentient, when in actuality, she knows that to not be fully true. But of course, when you delete Monika, she is made to realize that she was being terrible, and that she didn't have it in her to completely delete her friends. She even saves the player when Sayori develops her self-awarness. Overall, while I love the JUST MONIKA meme, I feel that Monika shouldn't have been given one ounce of sympathy because she was being entirely selfish and committed deplorable acts to her own friends all because she wanted to be with the player whom she loves because they represent something that she can never have. #'Kyuubey '(Puella Magi Madoka Magica): And yet another one. I have really grown to despise this furball. He grants wishes to girls in return for their services as magical girls who are to fight witches. However, this cat thing kept one tiny fact to himself: the witches were originally magical girls who had become corrupted when their Soul Gem gets tainted. I get that there's some "well-intentioned" reason as to why Kyuubey would condemn girls to this fate, that being staving off the Entropy of the universe. All right, fine and good; makes sense. However, when you really get down to it, Kyuubey's race gets energy from despair, if that's accurate. So the only ones really profiting off this system are the Incubators, while any other race out there has tough luck. And then if that's not enough, Kyuubey tries to reinsate the Magical Girl system because he found the newer system less efficient. Sadly, because Kyuubey is of a race that lacks human emotions and agency altogether, Kyuubey cannot qualify. He's still trash, though. #'Aku' (Samurai Jack): One of the more frustrating examples. Aku commits genocides, slavery, torture, and anything else that you can think of. Sadly, he cannot qualify for one reason: Made of Evil. He was spawned from the Black Mass, and was given sentience thousands of years later. It is made abundantly clear that he has impaired morality: he commits acts of evil because that's how he functions. This also is shown several times that this comes to undermine him several times because it is in his nature to be evil. At the very least, we have the High Priestess and the Dominator, so I guess that's fine. #'Syndrome': (The Incredibles): Honestly don't remember much about the film as I hadn't watched it in years. I know the sequel's due to come out some time this year... whether or not I'll watch the film, IDK. With Syndrome, the only thing that I saw that kept him from qualifying has to be the backstory. I am of the opinion that the backstory doesn't fully convey whether or not we should feel bad for Syndrome. To be fair, I found Syndrome's reasoning behind his actions somewhat understandable as he was rejected by Mr. Incredible. That, and then you get more into the film, and you see people having their own prejudices against supers because they had failed to realize that they were just like them rather than being all-powerful gods. Of course, this doesn't justify Syndrome committing genocide, but his motivations are kind of understandable. #'Turbo' (Wreck-It Ralph): Another frustrating one. Turbo had destroyed two worlds by trying to invade a competing game that was taking all of his fire, completely rewrites Sugar Rush, thus making Vanellope a glitch when he failed to remove her from the game, etc. Again, unfortunately, his actions don't breach the baseline for the film, and his actions are ultimately generic villainy. #'Ghetsis Harmonia' (Black and White): He is a horrible, horrible excuse for a human being I'll tell you that upfront. And his plan in the sequel also sounded bad, though it led itself more on fridge horror. However, he doesn't qualify due to the high heinous standard for the video game series. (Continued) Category:Blog posts